


The Party

by gracefullynoora



Series: Pure Magic [3]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefullynoora/pseuds/gracefullynoora
Summary: All around the Gryffindor common room was an endless chain of red and gold streamers, hanging from every possible place. Music was blaring, but Grace couldn’t pinpoint from where. And people were scattered all over the place. She wasn’t sure how she would find Daniel in the chaos. Or the one where Grace attends a Gryffindor Quidditch after party.





	The Party

Grace wasn’t exactly sure what to wear to a Gryffindor Quidditch game after party. Daniel may have invited her and provided her with the password to get past the Pink Lady, but he had failed to mention the dress code. Kelsey and Megan were always talking about the Slytherin Quidditch parties and how everyone from the players to prefects would dress in extravagant finery, clothes that matched their status as the most elitist house with exuberant personalities. Grace took that to mean clubbing clothes so she grabbed a black dress with a plunging back, something she wouldn’t normally wear, and hoped she would fit in with the other Gryffindors. 

“Hey Grace,” she heard as she tried to sneak out of the Hufflepuff common rooms. 

“Hi Nic,” she smiled, pretending she didn’t mind someone interrupting her as she left. “What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you had a chance tomorrow to help me with some herbology homework. I’ve really been slacking off and just need some of your good influence to propel me in the right direction,” he smiled.

_ Was he flirting with me?  _ Grace thought. 

“We could even steal some desserts from the kitchen after,” he supplied, raising his eyebrows in a way that only meant he wanted one kind of dessert after. 

Grace’s eyes widened.  _ He definitely was flirting with me.  _

“Uh, sure Nic, I’d love to help but I can only help with the studying, just that,” Grace said as she pulled a vine off her leg. As much as she loved the Hufflepuff common room, the magical plants that Sprout had dispersed all over the place meant that there was no avoiding leaves and stems and roots trying to be your friend. 

Nic nodded. “Sure Grace, that would be great. I’ll let you go to your party.”

“What?” 

“You’re dressed for a party, so I can only guess you’re going to one? Probably with Gryffindors?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Grace stuttered. “Some of the Gryffindor prefects invited me since I’m not on duty tonight,” she lied. She did not pity the Ravenclaw prefects that would be working the night shift tonight. 

Nic merely nodded and made his way back to the male dormitories. She was sure her interactions with him were going to be beyond awkward, he had never propositioned Grace like that before. Grace cursed herself for not using a concealment charm on herself so that she could have left without interruptions. 

The castle was eerily quiet tonight. Most portraits were empty or asleep and Grace couldn’t hear any of the school ghosts lurking anywhere. She figured most people would either be in their common rooms, upset their team didn’t win or near Gryffindor vicinity, celebrating with them. 

She found that this was true as the closer she got to the Gryffindor common room the more people she found and the louder it got. Pushing past a couple snogging, she reached the portrait of the fat lady, to find her drinking merrily with the seer of sussex, a painting that occupied the corridor to divination class. 

Grace cleared her throat, “ _ canem nigrum.” _ The women did not respond, as though they hadn’t heard Grace at all. She repeated the password. The women continued to ignore her, giggling into their glasses of champagne. 

“ _ Canem nigrum!”  _ Grace nearly shouted, frustrated. 

The couple stopped snogging and the women stopped giggling. 

“It’s open,” the pink lady snapped. 

“It’s been open this whole time,” one half of the couple breathed. 

“Sorry,” Grace whispered as she pushed herself through the entrance. 

Her embarrassment was quickly replaced by mere wonder at what the Gryffindors had been able to pull off. All around the Gryffindor common room was an endless chain of red and gold streamers, hanging from every possible place. Music was blaring, but Grace couldn’t pinpoint from where. And people were scattered all over the place. She wasn’t sure how she would find Daniel in the chaos. 

Looking around at all the people, Grace realized that she was wildly overdressed. Most people were dressed in the same clothes that they had worn to the game. Grace was the only one wearing something dressy. Lacking confidence, she tugged the black sleeves of her dress and shifted her dress lower, worried that something was exposed. 

Glancing around, Grace saw Jordan surrounded by a group of girls laughing. She wondered whether she should go over and ask him where Daniel was but before she could, thick arms were wrapped around her waist. 

“Hey,” Daniel whispered into her ear. “You look  _ so _ hot.” 

Grace turned towards him, now red because of his compliment. 

“Are you sure it’s not too much?” She asked, super insecure about how she looked next to the other girls here. She didn’t want people to think she was arrogant or snobby. 

“No, it’s perfect,” he assured her. “I’m glad you came, loser.” Daniel grinned, taking her hand and leading her away from the massive crowd, into a more private area so they could talk and be less out in the open. Even though she was in the Gryffindor common room away from the prying eyes of her friends, she still worried someone would see them and tell Kelsey.

Finally in enclosed quarters, in a far corner of the common room, Daniel wrapped his arms around Grace’s waist. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart through his shirt from their closeness. Warmth was radiating from his chest. Grace placed her fingers around the curls at the nape of his neck and breathed him in. He smelled like lemons and forest.

“Do you want anything to drink? To eat?” Daniel asked, taking a seat on a chair and pulling Grace down with him, plopping her onto his lap. 

“How did you guys manage to get anything in here?” Grace wondered. On her journey through the crowd she noticed several kegs of butterbeer and bottles of firewhiskey and elderflower wine. Next to the drinks was a feast, comparable to the feasts the students often had in the Great Hall every evening for dinner. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Hunter and Jordan are always super sweet to the house elves. They basically raided the professors’ liquor supply tonight.”

“You know, I could get them in trouble for that,” Grace teased. She enjoyed throwing in the fact she was a prefect to Daniel whenever she could. And that was often, considering he was always admitting to doing something that violated school rules. But Grace wasn’t that firm when it came to enforcing rules. Especially not on a night like tonight. Even the professors were leaving the Gryffindors to their own devices to celebrate their victory.

“What would I have to do to make sure you don’t rat us out to the Head Girl and Boy?” Daniel asked, beginning to caress the inside of her thighs. 

Grace shivered, goosebumps rising on her arms. Daniel smirked. 

“Well, there is one thing,” Grace whispered, playing along. Daniel leaned in, his lips parting and hands trailing up her back to her head. “You could get me some butterbeer.”

Daniel’s lips formed a severe “o” shape and Grace threw her head back laughing. 

“You play dirty,” Daniel shook his head. “But I’ll be right back,” he smiled as he pushed her off of him and quickly pecked her lips. 

Grace glanced around her. The party was in full swing and no one, thankfully, had seemed to notice her or care that she was taking up the attention of their prized and victorious Quidditch captain. Gryffindor students were buzzing around, drinking and laughing. She spotted Abby, another Gryffindor, dancing on a table with her group of friends. First years were watching in awe and intimidation. They had likely never attended a party this busy or loud. 

And it was getting increasingly louder. It looked like some fourth year girls, trying firewhiskey for the first time, had taken the music hostage and were blaring  _ Season of the Witch.  _ It amazed Grace how much wizards and witches these days enjoyed muggle music. 

Grace caught sight of Daniel, making his way over to her, chuckling. He handed her a glass of butterbeer. After thanking him, he shook his head. “You don’t know how much work it took me to grab this. I have a feeling no one is showing up to the Great Hall tomorrow before two. And that includes Hunter,” he sighed as he watched Hunter taking shots of brandy on the couch.

“Luckily you know how to brew a good hangover potion,” Grace supplied. 

“How do you know that?” Daniel asked in disbelief. 

“I pay attention to you too, you know,” Grace smiled, grabbing his hand. And it was true, she did. Daniel thought he was the one who knew the other best, storing up all this information about her and bringing it up whenever Grace had doubted who he was or his feelings. But ever since getting together, Grace knew a lot about Daniel. Maybe more than she liked to let on. Sometimes Kelsey would get on her nerves, going on and on about facts about Daniel and Grace had to bite her tongue to avoid correcting her. 

“When did you get so observant?” Daniel questioned and Grace merely shrugged, as she pulled him closer to her and led him into his own dormitories, away from the audience they would surely get. 

Upon entering, she leaned him against the door and pushed her lips to his. Heart quickly fluttering in her chest, she trailed her fingers to his neck, to play in his wavy hair. Feeling the weight of his smile, Daniel moved his hands to wrap around her waist and tugged her closer to him. They were chest to chest and it still didn’t seem close enough. 

Grace gazed up at Daniel hesitantly. He moved a strand of her hair away from her face, seemingly unsure of what to say. The question of sex was lingering in the air, not for the first time. As much as Grace wanted to, she knew she wasn’t ready and Daniel could sense it too. Daniel smiled and shrugged bashfully, this dance was becoming a routine, but he didn’t seem to mind. Grace was sure most guys their age would have run away already. 

“Uh-hm,” Grace heard someone clear their throat at the same time as she heard someone gasping.

On top of a bed near them was Jordan with both Megan and Josefina, all three tangled up in each other. They were all clothed,  _ thank god,  _ Grace thought to herself but she knew things were getting heated by the fierce blush forming on Megan’s cheeks.

The three of them had just witnessed Daniel and Grace snog. 

  
  



End file.
